The space in her heart
by jenna323.m
Summary: "Ally…" he said reaching down to cup his hands around her face, before pushing his lips against hers one last time. It had lasted nearly a minute, which made Ally's heart skip a beat just like it always would. "I will always be in your heart, don't forget that. But please make room for someone else one day. I want you to be happy…" Auslly one-shot. favorite/review Hope you enjoy!


**I'm normally one to write more fluffy stories, but I had this random idea and I had to write it down. I was in the mood to write a one-shot for you all, and I hope you all like it. I was in tears writing this, and I honestly can't believe I wrote it through without stopping which is rare because I often get major writers block. Anyway, review/favorite. Thanks for reading! **

**The space in her heart **

She could remember his smile yet. Just bright enough to make her day like a light switch.

And she could remember his eyes. People would say they were hazel, but they would often appear in shades of beautiful browns and greens.

And his laugh was hard to forget. He was childish, and cute, and adorable. He would always make her laugh, timeless afternoons, the two of them, spending hours and hours in content giggles.

It was something beautiful. That was for sure.

Often she remembered the day he asked her out. It had started just like any other day, and the clouds were in the sky, the sun was peeking through the clouds, and the birds were well aware of what a person could call a beautiful day.

It had been a simple question, something that seemed to surprise both of them, even Austin. It seemed that this casually asked question wasn't planned out, it just happened. But they wouldn't change it in anyway. It was meant to be.

Their families became good friends, frequently sharing meals with each other, and having late night weekends in the living room together. It was amazing how the families were destined to get along perfectly.

She remembered the day her father came into her room while she was working on a song. Not much of a hello, but a small smile forming on her father's face. "What's up dad?" she had asked putting her book aside as her father smiled brighter. "Don't ever let Austin go." he had told her. "I have never in all my life seen someone treat a girl like Austin treats you. And I couldn't be more proud to call him my daughter's boyfriend."

She came back to her memory quickly, shaking her head to remove the memories of those many days that she knew all too well. She couldn't forget them even if she tried. They were the best days of her life. She couldn't have asked for anything, or anyone greater than Austin Moon. He was her sunshine. The reason she got up in the morning. She couldn't imagine the idea of one day letting that blonde boy everybody knew and loved go.. And sometimes she imagined that it was all one bad dream, and she would decide to close her eyes and remember the better days.

She could still remember the autumn air, the warm sun, and the sweet smell of pancake syrup in front of her on a beautiful October morning. There was Austin, pushing a plate full of his favorite food down his throat, as Ally patiently watched him with delight.

He had told her he loved pancakes. But he said he would always love her more. And he did.

"Austin Monica Moon!" she had screamed trying to pull away from the grip he had on her as she hung upside-down over his shoulder. "You better put me down!"

The blonde continued to carry her around the house, tickling her until she became breathless, screaming for air. But wasn't it funny how she found a way to stand her ground over the loss of air when his sweet pink lips touched hers. It wasn't funny at all, it was destiny.

They later found themselves dressed formally for a beautiful wedding. It was funny that nobody had ever really thought that Trish and Dez would share the same thing Austin and Ally had fallen into through the passing days. But it was even funnier that they were the first to get married. Everybody imagined that Austin and Ally would be the first to find themselves walking down the aisle, leaving for their honeymoon, and starting a family. But the ginger and Latina had somehow beat them in that race. Which was perfectly fine by Austin and Ally.

Everything was perfect. Austin and Ally had something rare, something many folks didn't get to experience. They had a full golden life ahead of them, a life they had equally planned in their minds, and Austin was fully prepared to pursue that.

The night was February 14th, Ally's birthday, which was destined to be an amazing day. Austin had texted her early, promising her the best day of her life. From the fault of another, that promise was soon broken.

She was standing in Sonic Boom just like Austin had told her to, wearing her favorite red dress, her hair curled in perfect spirals. She felt the light in her step, knowing in her heart that it was going to be a great day.

Maybe her heart was wrong. It was supposed to be a great day.

Her silhouette stood there in the center of the store, when her reluctantly never to be updated flip phone began to ring just loud enough for her to jump. She had flipped it open to find an unfamiliar voice on the line, which she had planned on hanging up on when something caught her attention. "Is this Ally Marie Dawson?"

Why would it have caught her attention so much? Maybe it was the fact that the mysterious voice knew her full name, or maybe it was the fact that the voice seemed serious enough to be something important. All she knew was that it was important.

She sat in a chair next to her dad who seemed shaken up himself, as Ally's body shook from shock. This couldn't be happening. She told herself that it was a dream over and over. But it wasn't.

Her Austin had been hit by a drunk driver, and there was nothing she could do about it. The doctors wouldn't even tell her anything, all they would do was give her slightly sympathetic looks as they passed her by.

After a groundbreaking three hours she found herself screaming. At her father. At the receptionist. At the wall.

And other than the repetitive sound of foul language being bitterly yelled down the halls, she found herself using one word over and over.

Why?

Why would God do something to her like this?

Why her? Why couldn't anybody else have to go through something like this?

Why her?

Why Austin?

Why did fate want to swoop in and kill everything in it's path?

The words went on for hours, days possibly, she had lost count of time after she found herself whimpering in the corner while her father watched her shiver in fear with an identical face filled with shock written on his face.

It made sense that he would feel this way. This was the boy who was perfect for his daughter. The boy who treated her better than any other boy Ally had ever shown an interest in. He loved Austin, and he had fully anticipated that he join the family.

But Austin and Ally would never get married.

Never share a name.

Never have children.

Never grow old together.

It was something none of them had ever thought they would be thinking. But Austin had a small percent of making it. He had lost a lot of blood in the accident, and the doctors had spent hours trying to save him. But unfortunately, they found that he was slipping faster than what they could control. They found that they couldn't do anything anymore.

Ally was let in the room, the time reaching nearly midnight, while her vision blurred as she made out flashes of blonde hair. She instantly demanded herself to hold in her tears, and be strong for him.

"Hi." she said spitting out the first word she thought to say. She looked up slowly to find his beautiful face staring back at her, fear clearly in his eyes. "Austin…" she whispered, her face burning.

"I love you Ally…" he said barely audible, causing her to blink back tears.

"I love you too Austin," she whispered, her voice cracking in between the lines.

He looked at her, his eyes shutting slowly. "Ally, please don't hold onto me. Your an amazing person with a beautiful life in front of you. Please promise me you'll move on."

Ally shook her head, fresh tears dripping through her eyelids. "I can't promise that Austin." she said falling to her knees while hitting the cold hard ground.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it shut before reaching down his hand to hold hers. "Baby, please don't cry." he said clutching her hand as hard as his weak body could do.

She sobbed. "No Austin, I can't...I…"

"Ally…" he said reaching down to cup his hands around her face, before pushing his lips against hers one last time. It had lasted nearly a minute, which made Ally's heart skip a beat just like it always would. "I will always be in your heart, don't forget that. But please make room for someone else one day. I want you to be happy…" he said quietly, sending chills up Ally's body.

Ally nodded slowly. "I will try to love again Austin, but I will always love you. Nobody could ever replace that."

He sighed, holding her face close to hers again before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Ally, can you grab my jacket?" he asked confusing the brunet entirely.

"What?" she said through her tears, completely confused.

He smiled weakly, pointing across the room to a brown leather jacket that was placed on a chair across the room. "Please Ally."

She nodded, before dragging herself off the ground to bring it to Austin, who was sinking down into the bed. "Here…" she said choking back a sob as he took it from her.

He sucked in his own tears, which were visibly trying to form. "Ally, we both had plans for each other, and I know that many of them are sadly never going to happen." he said watching as she cried even harder. "I wanted this day to be amazing, something that you would never forget, but in a good way. I never intended it to turn out like this…" he whispered, his voice becoming quieter. "I know we don't have time to make anything legal, but I've had one dream in life...and that was to marry Ally Dawson." he said, which was replied with sad and happy tears in her eyes. "I've been planning to say this to you for months now, but I could never find the right words. But I finally know in my right mind that I needed to ask you soon. I couldn't wait around forever, so I know this sounds crazy, But Ally Dawson...please marry me." he said before digging a pretty black box out of his jacket, causing her eyes to become wide and for a few seconds was that...happy?

"Of course!" she screamed through her bright red face, which was burning through. "Of course…" she said bolting forward to hug him when she heard something.

He turned toward her and whispered one thing before the room went silent. Too silent. "I love you." They would never get married. It was his way of promising his love for her forever even if it wasn't humanly possible for them to married.

She understood this clearly, but it didn't change the fact that she felt alone.

"I do…" she said before darting out the door.

From that night, Valentine's day became so many things to her.

Her birthday. Her kind of wedding anniversary. A beautiful holiday.

The death of Austin Moon.

There were the nights she would sit in her hallway next to her bedroom, his coat clutched in between her fingers, a beautiful diamond shining on her ring finger, and the dozens of memories scattered around in her brain.

She never would have believed that she would ever get over him. He was her first love, the one she hoped would be the only guy she would ever love.

But time did pass, and after five years of missing Austin, she found somebody who treated her right. Somebody who understood that their relationship couldn't move very fast. Someone who understood that she would never truly let go of Austin, or his jacket and the beautiful ring that he had given her on Valentine's day. Someone who understood that she would wake up in the middle of the night crying for Austin. Someone who understood that he would find her from to time to time sitting in the hallway holding a brown leather coat in her hands. He was someone who one day married her after knowing her for two years, somebody who one day replaced the ring on her finger with one of his own. But he let her keep Austin's diamond in a box under the bed, and he understood that sometimes she would want to look at it. He understood that sometimes she would want to go and visit him with a handful of beautiful flowers in her hands, tears pouring from her eyes.

And she understood that he would want to kiss her, hold her, tell her he loved her. Even when these things reminded her of the blurry yet clear memories of Austin. She let him in, she left some pace for him as Austin had told her to do. And she found herself generally happy.

The two individuals became one on there wedding, and ended up staying together till death as they had promised each other on that special day. And a few years come around, she found a swarm of kids running around the house smiling and calling her Mommy. Sometimes he would cry at night wishing that it would be Austin they would be calling Daddy, but she loved them anyway. Sometimes the lack of little blonde toddlers made her sad, but she loved them each equally, and knew that she loved them just as much as she would have loved her and Austin's kids.

Every so often she would take herself back to those highschool days with Austin Moon by digging through the box under her bed to find their old stuff. The jacket, the ring, her songbook, the card that said 'there's no way I can make it without you,' and a mix of all the things that made them Austin and Ally.

But through the sleepless nights, the heartbreaking February days, and the Christmases that made her feel empty at times, she found that even when a heart grows empty, that there will always be room for a new love. Something that will bring a person happiness.

Her kids would ask her why the sight of pancakes would make her sad, or why she never wanted to go to her father's music store. She would just tell them that those were the things that brought her to their father. And it was true. She had found somebody through all of the sadness that she had dealt with for years. And her heart knew that she had it right. She would be okay. And someday she could see Austin again, and hug him tighter than she ever had before. But until then, she had that little space in her heart, that was his space, his own little piece of her life that she wouldn't change for the world.


End file.
